Vyrewatch
The Vyrewatch are the vampyric vanguard that receive blood tithes from the population of Morytania and suppress any resistance to the Drakan overlords. They patrol the skies as both soldiers and lords of Meiyerditch and ask any human, including the player, that catches their attention for a blood tithe. Vyrewatch can be fought; however, they are completely impervious to most weapons and poisons, although they can be poisoned by a Dreadnip, but they are only vulnerable to the Ivandis flail and Blisterwood weapons. The blisterwood in particular can kill most vyrewatch in just a few hits. When killed, they always drop a Vyre corpse. They never drop Vyrewatch clothing despite obviously wearing it. The Vyre corpse they drop can be cremated in the Paterdomus Columbarium. See Legacy of Seergaze for more details about cremating Vyre corpses. Vyrewatch can be aggressive towards or suspicious of the player based on location: * In Darkmeyer, Vyrewatch are aggressive unless the player is wearing a Darkmeyer disguise. * In Meiyerditch, Vyrewatch are suspicious of the player unless the player is wearing a Darkmeyer disguise. A suspicious Vyrewatch approaches the player, who has a choice of attempting to escape (which can fail, resulting in being tithed), agreeing to give the tithe (which deals a moderate amount of damage), or being sent to the mines where the player must mine approximately 15 Daeyalt ore before being set free. Locations * East of Burgh de Rott: Levels 70, 72, 75, 78 (after Legacy of Seergaze) * Meiyerditch: Levels 70, 72, 75, 78 * Darkmeyer, lower level: Level 86 * Darkmeyer, middle level: Level 91 Vyrewatch can also be encountered during Temple Trekking and Burgh de Rott Ramble after Legacy of Seergaze. See the Temple Trekking article for information on those vyrewatch. Combat Vulnerability Vyrewatch can only be harmed by the Ivandis flail and Blisterwood weapons. Their invulnerability against most weapons is due to their mind-reading ability, which allows them to predict the enemy's attack intentions and easily dodge swings from normal weapons. Flails, though, are very difficult weapons to handle even by the most experienced fighters, so the attack almost never goes exactly as the user intended, rendering the Vyrewatch's prediction ability ineffective. Additionally, as with the stronger variants of the Vampyre race, they can only be harmed by silver or blisterwood weapons. During the Legacy of Seergaze quest, Kael Forshaw states that a mercenary tried killing a Vyrewatch using a Verac's flail, but it didn't work because it wasn't made of silver. Blisterwood weapons bypass the mindreading as it constantly moves and morphs naturally. According to Vanescula the Blisterwood tree seems alive and is constantly growing, making it very unpredictable. A Ring of recoil has no effect against the Vyrewatch, nor do any of the Zarosian Deflect Curses or any blood necklace variant. Slayer Task Vyrewatch may be received as a slayer assignment. Players may alternatively kill Vyrelords, Vyreladies or Vampyre juvinates. Drops Note: The Vyrewatch east of Burgh de Rott and in Meiyerditch drop only corpses. 100% Drops Runes Herbs and seeds Charms Other drops Rare drop table drops Universal drops Gallery File:Vyrewatch patrol.png|Vyrewatch near Darkmeyer. Vyrewatch concept art.jpg|Concept art for a female Watch. Player title 'Vyrewatch' is also a Vampyric Title the player can obtain by performing actions in Darkmeyer during The Branches of Darkmeyer quest. The title is displayed whenever the player wears full Darkmeyer disguise. Trivia * Vyrewatch were once removed from being a slayer task, but were later re-added with the release of The Branches of Darkmeyer, and can only be assigned once the quest has been completed. * In the book Return to Canifis Vyrewatch seem to lack the prediction ability and are wounded by standard melee weapons, and also seem to have no way to protect themselves from magic, even though players cannot hurt them in either of those two methods (though they can use the latter with a blisterwood staff). It might also be because they were fighting many enemies at once, and were unable to avoid all of their attacks. * Previously the damage inflicted on a vyrewatch was capped at 250 life points per hit. This cap was removed in the Temple Trekking update on 17 August 2011. The same update removed the level 85 vyrewatch which could previously be encountered on the easy route of a Temple Trek/Burgh de Rott Ramble. * Even with the full Darkmeyer disguise and high ranking in the vyre system, Vyrewatch in Meiyerditch still insult the player. It is unknown if this was intended or not, as the Vyrewatch in Darkmeyer while having upper tier status results in them begging you to take them there. * When caught by a Vyrewatch, you can prevent paying a tithe or menial work by logging out. * If you kill a Vyrewatch while it's soaring over the sea, the loot is unobtainable. If you are fighting Vyrewatch east of Burgh de Rott, and the Vyrewatch is over the rocks there (the large pile just south of the bronze pickaxe spawn), the loot seems to disappear. It is unknown if this is a glitch or not. * There were 8 different types of Vyrewatch corpses storable in the player's bank, each taking a different bank space. However, they were are all identical when it comes to burning them on a pyre. Due to an update, all Vyrewatch now drop the same corpse and will store in the same bank slot. Any corpses stored in the player's bank prior to this update can be converted to this form by dropping and picking them up again. * Before the Evolution of Combat, if you froze a Vyrewatch with the Ivandis flail's special attack and another Vyrewatch attacked you, you would still attack the frozen Vyrewatch, even though it was a single-combat zone. However, if the effect wore off before you killed the Vyrewatch, your attacker would become the new Vyrewatch, and you could not attack the original one again until the new one was killed. * Before an update removed their weaknesses on 20 July 2015, some Vyrewatch were weak to bolts, but could not be damaged by them, even if silver bolts were used. In addition, some were weak to stab attacks despite the only two usable melee weapons against them not being stab weapons. nl:Vyrewatch fi:Vyrewatch Category:Organisations Category:Morytania Category:Antagonists Category:NPCs with multiple Examine options